Persons enjoying sporting activities such as hunting and fishing have a need for a convenient place to store their gear. It is desirable that such storage space be sturdy and reliable. It is also desirable to be able to store all of one's equipment in a single place. Hunting enthusiasts and gun collectors usually have a very sizable investment in the rifles, shotguns and pistols in their collections. However, most home-owners do not have a suitable place to store expensive firearms where they are secure against thieves and inaccessible to children. Thus the need exists for a cabinet suitable for use in the home and where guns or other valuables can be securely stored.
A large number of gun owners store their prized firearms in a gun safe. The typical safe consists of an upright steel box that has a hinged door on the front. On the inside, the safe has a liner that is notched to support the rifles and shotguns. Handguns and accessories can be placed on shelves above the long guns and on the door. While this type of safe provides the most secure way to store guns, the way that the liner is designed makes it difficult to insert or remove the long guns. This may force the owner to remove one or more guns before he can remove the gun that he wants. Removing extra guns is inconvenient, and there is a chance of bumping the guns together.